Human obesity is a recognized health problem with approximately 97 million people considered clinically overweight in the United States. The accumulation or maintenance of body fat bears a direct relationship to caloric intake. Therefore, one of the most common methods for weight control to combat obesity is the use of relatively low-fat, low calorie diets, that is, diets containing less fat and calories than a “normal diet” or that amount generally consumed by the patient.
The presence of fats in a great many food sources greatly limits the food sources which can be used in a low-fat diet. Additionally, fats contribute to the flavor, appearance and physical characteristics of many foodstuffs. As such, the acceptability of low-fat diets and the maintenance of such diets are difficult.
Various chemical approaches have been proposed for controlling obesity. Anorectic agents, such as dextroamphetamine, the combination of the non-amphetamine drugs phentermine and fenfluramine (“Phen-Fen”) and dexfenfluramine (Redux) alone, are associated with serious side effects. Indigestible materials such as OLESTRA™, mineral oil or neopentyl esters (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,419) have been proposed as substitutes for dietary fat. Garcinia acid and derivatives thereof have been described as treating obesity by interfering with fatty acid synthesis. Swellable crosslinked vinyl pyridine resins have been described as appetite suppressants via the mechanism of providing non-nutritive bulk, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,662. Surgical techniques, such as temporary ileal bypass surgery, are employed in extreme cases.
However, methods for treating obesity, such as those described above, have serious shortcomings with controlled diet remaining the most prevalent technique for controlling obesity. As such, new methods for treating obesity are needed.